


'Cause Down the Shore Everything's Alright

by ChickenandBrocolli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenandBrocolli/pseuds/ChickenandBrocolli
Summary: Sam and Dean are in New Jersey for the month of July. Dean's going to take Sam down the shore for a trip they're never going to forget.This is my love letter to my home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The other day it was 70 degrees and i went to the boardwalk. I was really inspired. If you wanna listen to [Jersey Girl ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRXhDQXhdXE)while reading that works. I'm so in love with New Jersey and I'm going to be leaving soon so this is my love letter to the dirty jerz and of course The Boss, Mr. Bruce Springsteen who I'm also in love with. 
> 
> Sam and Dean are also staying in my town in this ficlet and the boardwalk they're at is a little more than loosely based off of Jenkinson's. I own none of these things. 
> 
> [tumblr aesthetic](http://lolitalecki.tumblr.com/post/157544279335/cause-down-the-shore-everythings-alright-sams)

Dad dropped them off at a motel off the interstate. They weren't down the shore because of how expensive the motels are but the nearest beach is 15 minutes away and Dean’s happy because they're just south of where Bruce Springsteen grew up. If Dean rewinds the Born in the USA tape one more time Sam is going to lose it. Every since they crossed the New Jersey border the only thing they've listened to is The Boss. Dean even told Sam he was taking him for the ice cream the other day but just forced him to drive around listening to My Hometown because ‘This is what Bruce felt Sam!’. He could barely suppress his eye roll, but truly did enjoy the quality time just cruising with his big brother. 

  
  


Dean has some extra cash saved up from his birthday so when he finds himself adding up the costs for a beach day. He knows he should probably go to a beach it would be easier to sneak onto, but he finds himself leaning towards the one with the boardwalk packed with rides and games. He grabbed some brochures at the 7/11 last night when he was getting some snacks so he could figure out what they were gonna do. Maybe he was trying to woo Sammy but he wasn't going to admit to it. 

  
  


Dean wakes Sam up by jumping on top of him and singing loudly along with the alarm clock into Sam’s ear. He’s a;ready showered and dressed.

“C’mon Sammy we can’t be late! Get your lazy ass up!” The warm blankets are ripped from Sam’s body and the chill of air conditioner spreads goose bumps over his skin. It's July and this is as close to a vacation as they're going to get, why does he have to be up at 7? 

“Where are we even going?” He mumbles into the pillow.

“You’ll see.” Dean says. It’s too early from him to be this cryptic. 

“There’s a pork roll and cheese sandwich on the table for you. Hurry up!” The words coming out of Dean’s mouth are almost unintelligible over the food shoved in it. 

Sam’s feet hit the carpet and his swim shorts are tossed directly into his face. Sam's not too sure where they're going but he has a slight idea now that swimsuits are involved.

Dean already has the car loaded so he walks out into the already burning hot morning and jumps into the car. Sam’s not shocked at all the second Springsteen’s No Surrender floods the speakers. 

 

The Impala pulls out onto the highway, windows down and wind whipping past them. The shore comes into view twenty minutes later. 

 

Dean grumbles about having to pay $10 for parking but they get there early enough that they can park in the main lot. Sam can't see the ocean yet because of the shops and game booths blocking it, but the salty breeze makes him itch to get his toes in the sand. He accompanies Dean at the back of the car and starts taking their bags and beach chairs from the trunk. Dean searches one of the bags, brow knitted together. He pulls out a disposable camera. He’s looking past Sam and grinning like an idiot. Sam follows his line of sight. In the middle of the lot there's a seal statue, Sam knows exactly where it's going.

“Go on Sam. Go sit next to it.” Sam grumbles the whole way but takes the picture for Dean. 

“Oh that’s it baby work it. Become the seal Sammy. Give me some sass.” Dean makes a show of getting weird angles of Sam pouting next to the seal statue.

“Don’t be a dick.” He laughs hard making faces back at Dean.  

“Would you like me to take your picture?” The girl who gave them their parking pass is next to Dean with her hand offered out to take the camera. 

“Oh that would be great, sweetheart.” Dean gives Sam an over exaggerated hug next to the offending seal. 

“Okay one more.” She says turning the the dial to take the next picture. Dena plants a kiss on Sam’s cheek for this shot. Not even the worst sn glare would be able to block out the blush on Sam’s cheeks. 

“Thank you so much.” Dean takes the camera back and pockets it. 

They grab their stuff and make their way up the ramp that leads to beach.

Dean pays for their badges and they finally get out on the sand. Sam runs for the water kicking off his shoes on the way. He laughs as the foam tickles between his toes and washes back out.

“C’mon Sammy help me set up!” Dean calls back for him plopping all their belongings on the ground. The blankets blow in the breeze when Dean tries to place them out himself but after the third try he gets it. Sam rolls onto it immediately after it’s straightened out on the sand. Dean stares a little too long at Sam’s back, committing the curve of his spine to his memory. He forces himself to look away, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his shoes.

“I'm gonna head down to the water.” He announces to a half asleep Sam.

Sam props himself up on one elbow.

“You plan on getting sunburn while you're down there?” He asks shaking the sunscreen bottle in his hand. 

“Ugh fine. Oil me up.” Dean sits down in front of Sam criss cross. The cool sunscreen makes contact with his skin causing him to jump. Seagulls squawk in the distance and children play around them.  

“Sorry.” Sam mutters. He holds his breath the entire time his hands run over Dean’s muscular, freckled back. He doesn't allow himself any more contact than what it takes to rub the sunscreen in. Dean gets up after Sam gives him the okay and leaves to go swim. Sam turns, face down in the towel, and lets out a muffled groan. Dean's gonna be the death of him. 

Dean’s not doing any better. Sam’s been laying on his stomach with his cute little ass in the air all morning. On top of that he just got a rub down from his little brother, which really isn't helping him downstairs. He gets out into the water as fast as he can hoping that the crashing waves will take his thoughts with them. 

 

Sam joins him an hour later. Dean hears him swim up to him but he plays along, keeping his eyes close and floating on his back. Sam jumps across Dean’s stomach and pulls him under. They surface together and continue to splash and wrestle in the water. Dean begins to float again. Sam joins him on his back in the water. A hand slips into Dean’s. He cracks one eye open and raises his eyebrow, giving Sam a questioning look.

 

“What? I just don't want to lose you while we're floating.” 

 

Dean tightens his hand in Sam’s. They float until the sun is right above them in the sky. Dean’s stomach starts to rumble so they swim back in to eat. 

Sam doesn't realize it but Dean’s been taking pictures of him this whole time. Ones where he's taking a bite of his sandwich. Some where he's laying out on his towel, eyes closed, face towards the sun. 

 

“Hey Dean?” Dean turns to give Sam his full attention.

 

“You think we could go to the aquarium later?” Sam asks pointing towards the large tan building they passed on the way in. 

 

“Yeah of course.” 

 

Jesus Sam could have asked for his right leg and he wouldn't have told him no.

Sam lays back down on his blanket and falls asleep. Dean finishes his second sandwich then joins him. 

 

Sam and Dean wake up overheated and wanting shade.

 

“How about we hit up the aquarium now? That sound good, Sammy?” Dean rubs the sleep from his eyes, nodding in the direction of the boardwalk. Sam’s grin is brighter than the sun, his cheek pink from the heat. 

 

Sam helps Dean pack up their stuff and he bring it back to the car. 

 

The aquarium provides a cool blast of air upon entry causing Dean to sigh in relief from the unrelenting heat. They each get a blue penguin stamped onto their hand as their ticket inside and are allowed passed the front desk. 

 

The shark tank is first which Dean finds the coolest, watching the predators swim. The tiger shark is his favorite. He makes Sam stand next to the tank to take a picture of him with the shark. Past the shark tanks are smaller tropical fish. The tropical fish are all different shapes and colors. Sam points out all the odd looking ones and tells Dean that those are him. Dean doesn't hesitate to return the favor. 

 

The room has a large pirate ship in the middle holding different crabs and touch tanks. The fish feel funny under Sam’s fingers, he giggles as their fins brush his hand. Dean gingerly reaches in to touch a starfish. Sam sneaks up on him and digs his fingers into Dean's sides, tickling him. Sam's wrists are caught in Dean's hands as he pulls him in close. 

"You little shit." Their foreheads touch, slimy hands entwined. The moment is broken when a little girl pushes past them to try and touch the fish. Continuing around the tank, Dean doesn't bother dropping Sam's hand. They touch some of the sand sharks and walk passed the rest of the tropical fish, continuing their game from earlier.  By the time they make it to the penguins the other guests are giving them dirty looks for how hard they're laughing. 

The penguin tank has a tunnel underneath that lets you pop up in the middle of the habitat in a glass closure. Sam’s crawling through the tunnel before Dean even sees it. He takes out the camera and gets a couple of shots of Sam inside the habitat. He’s eyes are wide with wonder, his face is pressed against the glass. One of the penguins waddles over to the bubble where Sam is and puts its face right next to Sam’s. He waves to Dean smile big and wide. Dean can’t help but smile and wave back. 

 

They leave the aquarium and are walking down the boardwalk to where the funhouse should be. Sam saw it first, he immediately stopped in his tracks and gripped Dean’s jacket sleeve tight. There’s a giant fucking clown spanning the top half of the building. 

 

“We don't have have to go, Sammy.”

 

Dean says turning to face his little brother. He grabs both Sam’s shoulders and squeezes tight.

 

“Really we can go to the rides or something.” 

 

Sam drags his eyes away from clown to meet Dean’s. He knew this was one of the things Dean had been looking forward to. 

 

“Let's go in.” 

He forces a smile and walks passed Dean up to the ticket booth. Dean fumbles in his pocket and pulls out a crumpled five.

 

“Two please.” 

 

After accepting their admission tickets, Dean doesn't even think before slipping his hand into Sam’s. He uses his unoccupied hand to navigate his way through the mirrored glass maze, only bumping into a wall twice, much to Sam’s amusement. At the end of the maze is a dark hallway. they navigate it pressed close together , each of the floor tiles making an odd sound with every step they take. The next corner they round causes Dean to stop dead in his tracks. Sam slams into the back of him and tries to move around him to see what's ahead, but his brother blocks his path.

 

“Sam just close your eyes okay. I'll lead you through.” 

 

The tunnel they have to walk down has a large neon clown face spinning at the end. Dean feels bad enough that Sam’s in here when he doesn't want to be. He really doesn't want him to have to see this. 

 

“Why? I’m a big boy Dean I can make it through some dumb funhouse.” Sam stomps his foot like a four year old but maintains the face of a bitchy 16 year old. He tries to push Dean out of his way again, lips pressing in a permanent pout.

 

“C’mon Sammy just trust me.” 

 

Sam sighs and closes his eyes. Dean pushes Sam in front of him with both hands on his shoulders and begins to walk down the long dark tunnel.

Sam doesn't understand what the big deal is. Why does he have to close his eyes to walk through a funhouse a five year old could go through. Half way down the tunnel he works up the courage to open his eyes, and god does he wish he didn't.

He lets out a scream and immediately turns to run the other way, running right into Dean. That big ugly red smile is going to be burned in his memory for the rest of his life.

“I told you not to open your eyes, Sam.” Dean wraps his arms around his brother and hugs him close. Sam pulls away from Dean and is unsure how they're getting out because there's no way he's walking past  _ that thing _ . 

Dean, always knowing what his brother is thinking, comes up with a plan so Sam won't have to walk out that way.

He grabs under Sam’s knees and his lower back and lifts him off the floor. Sam curls up into Dean as they approach the spinning horror at the end of the tunnel. Dean  turns left and kicks the door open and suddenly they're on a balcony overlooking the boardwalk, where he places Sam back on his feet. 

“Thanks.” Sam embarrassingly mumbles as he makes his way through the next door. 

They wander their way through a mine which turns into a jungle. Dean takes the lead when they round the corner.

“Son of a bitch!” He curses as a fake gorilla bangs on its cage. Sam can't help the laughter that bubbles out of him. He runs ahead of Dean when he sees the slide you have to go down to exit. He throws himself into the winding darkness laughing the whole way down. He waits for Dean at the bottom.

“You coming Dean?” He yells back up the slide. He can hear Dean grumbling and slowly walking himself down the slide, attempting to stop at the curves with his boots pressed against the slick sides. He gets to the bottom and Sam’s nowhere in sight. Panic sets in, he should have went down first.

“Sam!” He calls out.

“Boo!” Sam jumps out from behind a neon jungle tree and onto Dean’s back.

Dean grins, catching Sam under his legs and hiking him higher up his back. He carries Sam out of the funhouse back onto the boardwalk. 

Sam swings his feet as Dean carries him down the boards and points out all the food they should try when they're done with the rides. On the way to the ticket booth he spots it. A soft brown bear hanging from the ceiling of one of the game booths, with a choice tag hanging from his foot.

“Hey Dean.” Sam whispers, breath tickling Dean’s ear.

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean’s face softens at Sam’s tone.

“You think you can win me that?” He unravels his arms from Dean’s neck to point at the bear.

“Hell yeah I can.” He walks over to the booth and sets Sam down on the counter. The game doesn't look that hard, three blocks stacked on top of each other and you have to knock them off with a bean bag. Dean’s played it at countless carnivals across the States. He's got this. He hands the guy a five in exchange for three bean bags. He glances over at Sam before lining up his first shot. He gets all but one. Sam’s sending him mental, ‘I believe in you!’ and ‘you can do it!’, just with the way he's smiling at him. He lines up his next shot and only clips the top one. Damnit, he's gotta win this for Sam. 

“It's okay if you don't get it Dean.” Sam places a hand on his shoulder and looks deep in his eyes with so much sincerity. He quickly leans forward and pecks Dean’s cheek. They're both blushing hard as Sam mumbles something about it being for good luck. Dean can't stop his hand from shaking as he lines up for the next throw, his cheek is burning hot from where Sam’s lips touched him. He throws the bean bag and all of the blocks fall off the table. He lifts Sam up from his perch and spins him around. 

“Which one you want?” The man behind the counter asks. Dean looks to Sam who point to the bear in the top left corner of the stand. Sam is handed the bear which is gets squeezed tight between their chests. After a few moments Dean finally sets Sam down, but tucks him under his arm. 

The lights of the rides glow bright against the darkening sky and a chill from the ocean sets in the air. 

“Can we go on the swings first?” Sam asks Dean after they purchase their tickets.

“Lead the way little bro.” Sam takes off in a sprint for the swings with Dean running after him, both laughing the whole way there. While on line Sam begins to shiver in the night air.

“You cold Sammy? I told you to bring a jacket.” 

Sam’s clutching his bear and rubbing his bare arms trying to bring warmth back into them. He feels the heavy weight of Dean’s jacket settling on his shoulders. 

“God Sammy, I won you a prize and you got my jacket. This is some first class date.” Dean laughs running a hand through his hair.

“This is a date?” Sam’s eyes are wide with question, but before Dean can answer the gate opens and they're let in to go and pick their swing. Of course Sam picks a double swing for them. 

“I don't think we're both gonna fit in there Sam.” Dean hesitates, standing next to the swing Sam picked for them. 

“You won't know unless you try.” He teases, holding the bar up for his brother to sit next to him. The ride starts and the swing start to rise up into the air. Once they start getting higher they begin to turn. 

“This is awesome Dean! Thank you!” He tucks himself in close next to his brother, the lights and sounds of the boardwalk whirling around them, salty scent of ocean carried in the breeze. Dean catches Sam’s eye and they stay like that for awhile, just staring as the rest of the world moves around them. Dean's not sure who initiated it first but suddenly their lips meet and they kiss. Sam’s lips move against his, just little pecks until Dean sucks Sam’s bottom lip into his mouth, they don't stop until their feet touch the ground again. 

“Dean.” Sam breathes. 

“C’mon Sam, I wanna go on the bumper cars.” Dean pulls Sam out of the swing exit and to the bumper cars. After they ride the tilt-a-whirl, next the rollercoaster, and then they find themselves out of tickets and a little woozy. 

Dean grabbed Sam a lemonade in between rides. He's currently taking a generous sip half paying attention to his older brother. 

"Too bad we're outta tickets, really wanted to see you ride the Moby Dick." Dean waggles his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam chokes on the drink spitting it out all over the ground. An angry mother shoots him a nasty look and ushers her children a way.

"It's a  _whale_ you idiot." He manages to cough out.

"Surrree it is." 

 

Dean leads them away from the rides and back to the main stretch boardwalk. The funhouse is still in sight but Sam only cringes a little. 

“Holy shit Sam! Deep fried twinkies!” Dean abandons Sam in the middle of the bards to rush over to get on line. Sam walks to over to the railing separating the beach from the boardwalk and climbs up. Sitting on the railing, Sam watches the moon and stars rise out of the black ocean. He can see a few faint lights of boats on the horizon, but besides that nothing. It's relaxing, the sounds of the boardwalk mix with the catching waves, if he wasn't so worried about losing his balances do falling to the sand he could probably fall asleep here. 

Dean arrives at his side climbing onto the railing and pulling him out of his trances. A paper carton of food is shoved in his hands. 

“Got us some fried oreos to split.” Sam glances over at Dean who has a ring of powdered sugar around his lips.

“Yeah thought you were getting twinkies?” He asks amused. He already knows where the twinkies went. Dean looks around nervously trying to think of a cover up. Sam just laughs and wipes the powder front Dean’s mouth with his thumb. He sucks his own thumb into his mouth and licks the sugar from it. 

“Next time clean up the evidence.” 

Sam watches as his brother tries and fails to wipe the remaining powder from his mouth. 

“You mind me giving me a hand with this?” He asks, missing little bits of white at the corners of his mouth. 

Sam leans forward and presses his lips to Dean's. Dean licks at Sam’s mouth causing him to open and deepen the kiss. They pull apart when Sam almost drops the oreos. 

“So was this a good date?” Dean asks, snatching a fried cookie from the carton.

“Consider me successfully wooed.” Sam laughs tucking close to Dean’s side.

  
Whatever this is between them is good the way it is and neither of them really plan on talking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this! let me know what you thought on here or [tumblr](http://lolitalecki.tumblr.com/)! As for my fellow New Jerseyians i hope i did our shore justice!


End file.
